1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral compositions for use in the human mouth. More particularly, it relates to oral compositions which contain agglomerates of particulate materials, which agglomerates impart a sensory benefit to the oral compositions which is perceivable upon use of the oral compositions.
The present invention especially relates to oral compositions which contain agglomerated particulate materials which contain at least a particulate dental abrasive cleaning agent, imparting to the oral composition a sensorially-perceivable cleaning benefit.
2. The Related Art
Oral compositions of the above type have already been proposed in the art. Thus, in EP-A-269,966, EP-A-473,171 and GB-A-2,252,042 oral compositions have been described which contain granules which are made from particulate dental abrasive cleaning agents which have been agglomerated with the aid of organic or inorganic binding agents. Upon use of such oral compositions in the mouth, the consumer perceives the presence of these granules, giving him the sensorial perception of a cleaning efficacy, and during brushing of the teeth with these oral compositions the granules are "crushed" by the pressure of the brush, whereby they fall apart into smaller particles which deliver a polishing effect, which the consumer sensorially perceives by a smooth feel of the oral composition and of the teeth. Typical examples of such granules are made of zeolite and colloidal silica, and magnesium alumino metasilicate as the binding agent or ethylcellulose as the binding agent.
In GB-A-2,272,640 oral compositions are described with abrasive particles which are friable under conditions of use of the composition. These particles are made from a particulate dental abrasive cleaning agent such as silica, which is agglomerated without the aid of an inorganic or organic water-insoluble binding agent, but rather by treatment with water and subsequent drying.
Although these prior proposals may lead to oral compositions that can deliver a certain sensory benefit, such benefit is not quite pronounced in several aspects. Furthermore, where mixtures of different materials are agglomerated, this requires the use of an organic or inorganic binding agent, which makes the manufacture of these agglomerates more expensive.